Let The Sparks Fly
by burning happiness
Summary: All Rose Weasley wants is to be with Scorpius Malfoy, but she's constantly worried about her parents. Through a letter, she tells him how she really feels.


**A/N: This is for The NEW Ultimate Taylor Swift Contest in HPFC. This chapter is based on the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Let The Sparks Fly**

You're dangerous, and I'm vunerable. At least that's what my parents think.

My parents think you're reckless and dangerous just because you're a Malfoy. They think I shouldn't be around you because your grandparents fought alongside Voldemort.

I wouldn't be able to take it if you weren't in my life. You're amazing, smart, and brilliant.

There have been so many times where I've just wanted to reach out to you, to kiss you.

I hoped you couldn't see that loving gaze I knew was plastered on my face, the one I can't control when you're around.

The night you sent me that letter to meet you outside at the Quidditch pitch, I pushed my books off of my lap and ran out to see you.

It was pouring that night, but we didn't care, at least, I didn't. All that mattered was that I was with you.

That was the first time you kissed me. I ran up to you and just kissed you. And you kissed back, lifting me off of my feet. You don't know how wonderful that felt. All my worry about my parents disappeared. I didn't care what they would think. All that mattered was that I had you.

When we pulled apart, you smiled at me, your grin setting off my emotions again.

The lights were fading, the moon coming out, making your grey eyes look a beautiful green.

You walked me back to Ravenclaw tower, and my mind was clouded with images of you the entire night. I just couldn't get you out of my head.

Your smile was something that has never left. Ever since you first smiled at me on the train, It's never left me.

Most of the time, when I'm with you, I don't have a care in the world. But sometimes, I remember you're a Malfoy. There's nothing wrong with that, but once my parents find out, I don't know what will happen.

We were studying in the library when you grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. I fell off of my chair, and you got up, picking me up, grabbing our bags and carrying me out of the library.

You told me afterward you didn't expect me to let you carry me out of the library like that.

But after that I was so cautious. We never went too far. My parents, they still didn't know.

I knew it was no good keeping it from them, they'd find out eventually, but I kept putting off telling them.

I wanted to take it slow, let our relationship build over time, but it was too hard.

You'd drop everything to come and find me.

You met me in the rain, just so we could go back to the first time we kissed.

It never mattered where we were, you'd kiss me when you needed to know I loved you, and I'd do the same.

You made me forget about my parents, what they'd say about us.

When you smiled at me, I couldn't help but feel giddy.

Your eyes looked bright green in the moonlight, they'd sparkle, captivating me.

I would always think of you, even in classes I wanted to pay attention to. You'd slip into my thoughts unexpectedly. I hate when that happens, but I also love it.

I couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't just your smile anymore. It was your eyes, your lips, everything.

I ran my fingers through your hair as you kissed me.

I couldn't help it. You were all I wanted. My parents didn't matter anymore.

You took me back to Ravenclaw tower.

You whispered to me soft and slowly.

You told me you loved me, you were captivated by me.

We'd do anything for each other

We went back to the night where we first kissed so many times.

And the day you carried me to my parent's house and kissed me, right in front of them…

I didn't care what they thought.

I'm head over heels for you.

Those moonlight green eyes make me shiver, every time I see them

I'll always be thinking of you. You're like the song on endless loop.

Cause you light up my sky.

I love you, Scorpius.

Love, Rose.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-littlemissreadaholic**


End file.
